


Get Down!

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical day in Eureka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down!

“Stark, watch out!" Jack yelled.

Nathan looked up to see something green and scaly bearing down on him before a hard body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Carter’s gun went off as an inhuman scream ripped through the forest. 

Catching his breath, his ears ringing from the gunshot, Nathan listened to the sounds of the creature escaping through the woods. Jack still had him pinned to the ground, his eyes trying to track the creature’s retreat. 

When Jack showed no signs of moving, Nathan poked him in the chest. “You can get off me now, Carter. I think the creature is gone for the moment.” 

Jack glanced down at him, realized how intimately they were pressed together and scrambled to his feet.


End file.
